Emmett's Day at the Mall
by LoveThaPenguins4Ever
Summary: Emmett and his adventure at the mall..... First Fan Fic PLEASE be easy OVER 1000 HITS
1. Chapter 1

Emmett and Build a Bear

Summary: Emmett and Build a Bear see what happens……

Review if you will read when I get the chapter up….please?


	2. BuildaBear

A/N: I own nothing. S. Meyer owns it all…..

Emmett's Day at the Mall with Alice

Emmett POV

"Emmett, take this bag", Alice said as she threw a shopping bag at me. "How do I always end up carrying your bags?" I questioned her. "Because Jasper and Edward always disappear." she stated as she threw another bag at me. "I see why…" I mumbled. "I heard you." she hissed. "Alice, can I go do something that interests me?" I said putting on my best puppy dog face. "Yes…." she sighed. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I said as I kissed her cheek. I quickly made my way out side (at human pace of course) and threw the bags in the trunk of her Porsche, and made my way back into the mall. I looked around for something to do. Then I spotted something…. Build a Bear!!! I walked casually in. "Hi can I help you sir?" a young girl with an acne problem asked me. "Umm... Yes I want to make a bear…"I said as I turned my back to look at the bears. "We just got a new one in today, the Grizzly Bear.", she said as she pointed to the new bear."I like this one." I stated with my award winning smile. "Ok,Follow me", she said as she walked toward the machine that I guess held the stuffing. "Ok, now I want you to put your foot on the peddle.", she said as she turned on the machine. I put my foot on the peddle and pressed down. "Do you want it hard or huggable?", She asked as she held the bear to the machine. I thought for a minute and the said, "Huggable." She once again told me to hold down the foot peddle. When I was done she pointed me towards the clothing. I looked at the clothing wall for a moment before spotting the perfect outfit. Khaki pants and a Blue and Red hoodie with a red baseball cap and I saw the accessories. I went nuts. Black camera phone and a Camo Pop Up Tent. When I walked out, it had totaled out to be 200$ even.

A/n:I promised some of you that I would have this up tonite! Here it is! More Adventures on the way!


	3. Shopping For Rosalie

A/N: Ignore the first one sent this is the right one.

Disclaimer: me: I own twilight!

Emmett: no you don't Stephenie does.

Me: ok but if I agree can I have a hug??

Emmett: Maybe

Me: I don't own twilight…now will you give me a hug *holds arms open*

Emmett: No *he turns around and walks away*

Me: now I don't own twilight and I didn't get a hug……

Shopping For Rosalie

As I walked out of Build a Bear I saw Rose's favorite store. Old Navy. So I decided to go in and look for her something for our anniversary. But, Then I got to thinking, "Is there anything is this store she doesn't have? I walked in and looked for anything she might like. Then I found the Sundresses. .com/untitled/set?id=8372379AHA!I found the perfect hot pink and white sundress with butterflies. I picked it out in her size. When I turned to go to the register, BANG!!!!I looked to see several shelves toppled over. Three employees came running. If almost on cue all three yelled in my face "Sir!!!! Sir!!!!! Are you okay?!?" I just stared for a minute before answering, "Umm… Yes?"I answered, but it was more like a question. Without another word I turned on my heel and got out of that department before letting my laughter spill over. When I got to the checkout counter I saw the gayest looking man. (No offence to gay people.) "Hello Sir", he said sweetly before scanning the sundress. "OH WAIT!!!!" I yelled before heading to the back where the shoes were. I looked for a few minutes before see the perfect shoes. Cream colored flats with pink suede trim. I turned back to go back to the register then. BANG!!! I looked back to see a few more shelves topple over. I whistled and walked on. When I finally go to the checkout counter he was still waiting for me with a giant smile. "Do you have everything know sweetie?" he asked batting what little eyelashes he had. "Yes.", I said with my famous smile. "Ok, your total is 18.99$." he said seductively. "Ok, your total is 18.99$." he said seductively. I paid him and slipped him Edward's phone number before telling him, "Call me.", I said blowing a kiss. I could see his blush spreading across his face, as I winked.

A/N: I don't own build a bear or Old navy or anything… but the outfit is on my profile except he doesn't get the accessories. Sorry for the short chapter, but it's my first story….. go easy on me please? Love it? Hate it? Review!!




	4. Sympathy Gifts

Sympathy

Disclaimer: I own nothing….*sigh* Stephenie Meyer owns it all!

As I made my way out of Old Navy I could not contain my laughter. I could not wait to see the look on Edward's face when that dude called him. But then I remembered my precious video games. If Edward decided o get revenge that would be the first thing he went for. Then Jasper would do something to me about my emotions. Then Alice would do something to me for making Jasper emotional. Then Carlisle would do something to me for giving that guy Edward's number. Since he was my dad and all….. Then….. Either way I was either going to get physical, emotional, or verbal pain. So I decided that maybe getting them all something that it would soften them up.

Edward's Gift…

I started thinking...Music! Edward liked music. So I headed for Hot Topic. Walking in I saw just what I needed at the back of the store. Getting stared at me, I made my way to the back of the store. I skimmed through them until I found the newest release. Green Day! So I picked out the new Nimrod CD, and headed for the register. "Hi!" said a small girl with a lot of piercings. She scanned the CD and presses a couple buttons before tell me the price. I handed her the cash quickly in a hurry to get out of the store. She handed me the bag and the receipt.

Jasper's Gift:

As I walked down the mall I saw just what I could get Jasper. In the window of a Sporting Goods Store I saw the perfect beaver skin cowboy hat. I had to get it. When I walked in I was greeted by an older man than had over grown facial like the grizzly bear I had bought at Build a Bear. I laughed at the thought. "Can I help you with anything, sir?" he asked. "Yes, the beaver skin cowboy hat in the window please." I stated looking around. He walked over to the window and pulled the hat off the display and reached under the table to get the box. He came back over to the register and scanned the hat. Once he told the price and I paid him I walked out of there with a brand new beaver skin cowboy hat. Only problem? He didn't give me a bag so I had to carry the box along with a Build a bear box and bag, an Old Navy bag, a Hot Topic bag, and now a cowboy hat box. I had to make a trip to the car.

Alice's Gift:

Coming back from the car after filling up the backseat. I had to seriously think about how I was going to fit more gifts for the family and Alice's shopping bags….. Maybe we could strap them to the top? Maybe. Walking back in the mall I finally saw what Alice might like. Gucci. When I got in Gucci I immediately saw the newest high heel that they had gotten. A black patent leather platform pumps with a multi colored heel. I picked them up and went to go to the cash register. The lady working the register just looked at me so I decided to speak, "Hi.", I said pulling out my wallet. She just looked at me and scanned the shoes and pointed to the little computer screen. Once I paid I walked slowly out of the store careful not to tip anything over. Then the unbelievable happened. The mannequins slowly fell over like dominoes.

A/N: Next Chapter will be Esme, Carlisle, and Bella's gift. All items are on my profile.

Love it? Hate it? Review!!

~ LoveThaPenguins4Ever


	5. AN: Srry

A/N: Unfortunatly it will be maybe a week before I update. I have some tests for school I have to take .  see you soon.


	6. AN:

Next chapter should be up in two days… srry it took so long


	7. Sympathy Gifts Part 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but on the good side my tests are finished and you get the next chapter! :•)

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

Neither do you!

On With the Chapter!!

Emmett Pov

After leaving Gucci I decided to go to Kirkland's Home store to try and find Esme something.

3 Hours later.

After looking at everything in the store except the tables ,I finally told the lady that was leading me around that I could probably find what I needed by myself.

Another 3 Hours (Don't you think that Alice is enjoying this time to shop!)

I looked at every table, and I mean every table not just three or four, I am talking hundreds of tables! (Idk if they have hundreds of tables so let's just say that they do in my story!) I was about to leave when I saw a younger woman carrying a box into the back room. So I ran to her and asked, "Can I see that?" She quickly handed the box over to me. I looked at the sticker on it. A table with a clock for the top of it. Perfect!!! So I quickly carried it to the front of the store, and laid it on the counter. When I looked up, what did I see behind the counter? An old lady asleep with way to much eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick. From the looks of it she had some Botox too, and breast implants. ASLEEP!!!! So I looked at the nametag to find out what her name was. _Rosalie._ So I tried calling her name. Nothing. Making .So I finally just took out my wallet and was going to wave money in front of her face. Before I could try she was awake. "What can I do for you sonny boy?",she asked pushing her chest out.I pushes the box towards her afraid to say made a face then scanned it and told me how much .I paid her and took the bag that she had put the box in, and quickly made my way out of the store. I then went to the Rolex watch store. And got Carlisle a new watch. After tripping over one of the bags I was carrying, and received a text. I looked at the little screen._ Alice._ I grimaced at the screen afraid of what she would have to say. I read the text._ Have a nice trip! See u n the fall. U r n truble cuz u filled up my car with ur crap! Hurry up, I am ready 2 go._ Stupid annoying pixie.

When I started thinking about when I tripped. I thought of Bella. Oh Snap! I didn't get Bella, Jacob, Nessie, or me anything. So I quickly found a shoe store and bought Bella some converse. I found a Petco . And boy did I have fun in there! I bought him a dog brush, flee shampoo, and a squeaky toy. Then thought of little sweet Nessie. A baby doll!! So I found a map of the mall and found a Toys-R-us. When I got in Toys-R-us I saw the perfect baby doll. It eats, uses the bathroom and talks! After buying that, I decided that I deserved something. So I went to GameStop. I bought seven games and a new guitar for guitar after Nessie used the other one to hit Jasper over the head and broke it. I made my way towards the car, unsure what to do with all the bags we had.

_____________________________________________________________________________________A/N: Next the rath of Alice!!!Grrrrr! All the gifts r on my profile except for Jacob, Nessie, and Emmett's present.


	8. a:n

I have severe writers block


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's Wrath

A/n: I haven't updated in so long!

Apov

I hate that idiot so I burned his stuff… wonder what he'll say to that?

EPOv: She burned my stuff??!?!?!?!?!?! I am so dead.

The End

Srry I could think of no more…. I am a poor excuse for an author……


End file.
